1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to cargo transport, and particularly to a method and apparatus for safely transferring motorized wheelchairs and scooters between a loading bridge and cargo bin of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
The advent of electric motorized wheelchairs and scooters (generically referred to as “motorized wheelchairs”) has enabled persons suffering from physical impairments to achieve greater mobility. Often those who travel via airlines wish to take their motorized wheelchair with them throughout the departure and arrival airport terminal, and particularly up to the point at which they take their seat within the aircraft. In order to accommodate, airline agents must transfer the motorized wheelchair from the loading bridge to the cargo bin of the aircraft at the departure airport and then vice-versa at the arrival airport.
The current procedure for transferring motorized wheelchairs varies by station depending on the airline equipment and facilities available. One common transfer method is to physically carry the motorized wheelchair down an exterior stairs of the loading bridge. This can be dangerous and often causes employee injuries. Airline agents are in an awkward position and the limited confines of the stairwell and unusual step spacing makes this job difficult because of the bulky size and weight of a typical motorized wheelchair. For example, motorized wheelchairs often weigh between 150 and 200 pounds. The risk of injury is increased when fluids, snow, or ice are present on the steps of the exterior stairs. This also increases the risk of damage to the customer's motorized wheelchair.
Another transfer method involves driving the motorized wheelchair from the loading bridge to a building elevator, and then driving the motorized wheelchair from the elevator to a belt loader, which normally loads luggage into the cargo bin of an aircraft. An agent then lifts the motorized wheelchair onto the belt loader and into the bin. This often requires an agent to ride the belt while balancing and/or struggling to move the chair up the belt to the bin. This also requires extra time, as elevators are not always located close to the required gate area and in some stations, the elevator is located on the opposite side of a security checkpoint. The physically impaired passenger may be required to wait extended periods of time to retrieve their motorized wheelchair. Also flights may be delayed waiting for the motorized wheelchair to be loaded onto the aircraft.
Some stations use a forklift with a makeshift basket to move the motorized wheelchair from the loading bridge to the belt loader. This method increases the risk of aircraft ground damage and still requires lifting and struggling to move the chair along the belt loader to/from the bin.
Other stations use a winch on each loading bridge to move the chair up or down the baggage slide along with a pushcart that transfers the chair to/from the belt loader. However, this requires maneuvering the chair on the loading bridge landing, and lifting and struggling to move the chair along the belt loader to/from the bin.